Giant Steps
Giant Steps – sześćdziesiąty-ósmy odcinek serialu Elena z Avaloru. Fabuła Naomi wraca do Avaloru, aby ostrzec Elenę przed rosnącym magicznym zagrożeniem dla królestwa. Streszczenie Jakiś czas po wyjeździe z Avaloru, Naomi dopływa do kolejnego celu swojej podróży. Po zadokowaniu statku, Naomi przychodzi do dostawcy okrętowego i mówi, że oczekuje listu do Naomi Turner. Dostawca znajduje list, który jest od Eleny, i daje go Naomi. Odkąd Naomi wyjechała, ona i Elena utrzymują między sobą kontakt poprzez pocztę. Wyraźnie widać, że Elena i Naomi tęsknią za sobą. Gdy Naomi próbuje zapłacić za zapasy, dostawca okrętowy mówi jej, że zapasy kosztują więcej. Niestety, Naomi nie ma więcej pieniędzy. Gdy Naomi prawie wychodzi, dostawca okrętowy mówi jej, że jeśli ona potrzebuje więcej pieniędzy, to musi złapać Tziloco. Naomi pyta, kim jest Tziloco. Dostawca okrętowy mówi Naomi, że Tziloco to kryształowy nietoperz, który od lat straszy żeglarzy, i pokazuje jej list gończy z tą postacią. Mówi także, że jest oferta nagrody za złapanie Tziloco. Naomi przygląda się listowi gończemu i znajduje na nim portrety Ash, Estebana i Chatany. Naomi dochodzi do wniosku, że Ash i Esteban łączą siły z innymi złoczyńcami. Dostawca okrętowy pokazuje Naomi magiczną torbę, która może się powiększyć i uwięzić w swoim wnętrzu swoją ofiarę, i mówi jej, że ona może użyć tej torby, by złapać Tziloco. Naomi na początku się z tego cieszy, ale domyśla się, że nie będzie jej stać na magiczną torbę. Dostawca okrętowy proponuje wymianę za naszyjnik Naomi. Po wymianie naszyjnika na magiczną torbę, Naomi wyrusza do Avaloru, aby ostrzec Elenę o zamiarach Estebana. Tymczasem w Avalorze, Esteban teleportuje siebie, Ash, Chatanę, Pili i Tziloco, który połączył z nimi siły, do bramy do Gwieździstej Doliny. Pili nie lubi Tziloco i nie rozumie, dlaczego on jest w drużynie. Chatana tłumaczy Pili, że normalnie to potrzeba łapy Jaguna do otwarcia bramy, ale mają Tziloco. Tziloco używa swojej magii, żeby stworzyć magiczną replikę łapy Jaguna, by otworzyć bramę do Gwieździstej Doliny. Sztuczka się udaje i Ash, Esteban, Chatana, Pili i Tziloco dostają się do Gwieździstej Doliny. Esteban wdaje się w mały spór z Tziloco, ale Ash każe im być cicho, żeby nie zwrócić na siebie uwagi. Pili pokazuje Ash, że dwa małe Jaguny właśnie ich zauważyły. Jaguny uciekają. Esteban zamierza powstrzymać Jaguny, zanim one ostrzegą króla Verago, ale Ash nie pozwala mu na to. Chatana mówi sprzymierzeńcom, że to nie będzie miało znaczenia, jak wypuszczą jej najpotężniejszego potwora: Kizina. Gdy Elena próbuje użyć swojego berła, żeby zobaczyć, co porabia Naomi, Mateo ją przyłapuje i postanawia się przyłączyć. W tej chwili pojawia się Naomi we własnej osobie. Elena przytula się z Naomi po długim czasie rozłąki. Elena i Mateo pytają się Naomi, jak było w podróży. Naomi mówi przyjaciołom, iż dowiedziała się, że Ash i Esteban współpracują z czarownicą i magicznym nietoperzem, i pokazuje im list gończy. Elena rozpoznaje czarownicę na liście gończym i domyśla się, że to Chatana, i opowiada przyjaciołom o niej. W tej chwili przylatuje Luna, która ostrzega Elenę, że Ash i Esteban są w Gwieździstej Dolinie. Naomi i Mateo pytają się Luny, czy z Ash i Estebanem są inna czarownica i kryształowy nietoperz, i ona to potwierdza. Elena prosi Mateo, by dowiedział się wszystkiego o Chatanie i kryształowym nietoperzu, podczas gdy ona poprosi Gabego, żeby się z nimi spotkał na tarasie, aby potem polecieli na Jagunach do Gwieździstej Doliny. Naomi mówi Elenie, że też chce iść. Elena zgadza się na to, gdyż jest szczęśliwa, że zespół jest znowu razem. Elena, Naomi, Gabe i Mateo przybywają na Jagunach do Gwieździstej Doliny. Elena używa swojego berła, żeby znaleźć intruzów, i ukazuje się obraz z nimi. Skrzydła Tziloco świecą się i on mówi sprzymierzeńcom, że ktoś w tej chwili używa magii, żeby ich znaleźć. Esteban dochodzi do wniosku, że to na pewno Elena, i każe Ash użyć zaklęcia blokującego magię. Ash rzuca zaklęcie i obraz pokazany przez berło Eleny teraz pokazuje jedynie zasłonę dymną. Gabe mówi przyjaciołom, że ich wrogowie już o nich wiedzą. Skrzydła Tziloco przestają się świecić, ale Chatana mówi sprzymierzeńcom, że to dopiero kwestia czasu, zanim wrogowie ich znajdą. Chatana postanawia zrobić dywersję i tworzy za pomocą zaklęcia aranaguilitas - małe hybrydy pająków i orłów. Aranaguilitas atakują Elenę i jej przyjaciół, i strzelają w nich pajęczyną. Monsun i Luna mają skrzydła tak oklejone pajęczyną, że nie dają rady latać, po czym spadają z Eleną i Gabem na ich grzbietach. Podczas spadania na ziemię, Elena upuszcza swoje berło, ale Naomi je łapie na lasso. Naomi rzuca Elenie berło. Elena używa mocy berła, żeby odstraszyć aranaguilitas, i one odlatują. Mateo ratuje Elenę i Lunę przed twardym lądowaniem za pomocą zaklęcia, które usuwa pajęczynę. W tej chwili spadają Gabe i Monsun, więc Mateo ratuje ich zaklęciem usuwającym pajęczynę. Elena dziękuje Naomi za złapanie jej berła. Chatana i Pili przyprowadzają Ash, Estebana i Tziloco do małej góry. Chatana mówi, że Kizin jest uwięziony pod tą górą. Esteban teleportuje grupę blisko góry. Ash potem wypuszcza Kizina z niewoli za pomocą zaklęcia. Kizin jest wolny. Tymczasem, kontynuując poszukiwania, Elena zastanawia się, po co Chatana wróciłaby do Gwieździstej Doliny. Mateo mówi, że wszystkie potwory Chatany są uwięzione w Gwieździstej Dolinie i ona pewnie chce uwolnić jednego z nich. W tej chwili Elena, Naomi, Gabe, Mateo, Monsun, Luna i Błysk słyszą głośny krzyk. Okazuje się, że to był krzyk Kizina, który jest wściekły, że Chatana go zostawiła. Chatana tłumaczy Kizinowi, że nie mogła go uratować, bo została złapana. Esteban próbuje zdobyć sympatię Kizina za pomocą dobroci wobec niego i namawia Ash i Chatanę, by współpracowały. Esteban prosi w imieniu grupy o pomoc Kizina w ukaraniu tych, którzy go uwięzili. Kizin nie zgadza się, mówiąc, że jego przyjaciele zostali uwięzieni przez Kwietnego Moza i że ich uratuje, ale sam, i to bez pomocy Chatany, która go zostawiła. Esteban teleportuje siebie, Ash, Chatanę i Pili w bezpieczne miejsce, zanim Kizin zdążył ich rozdeptać w trakcie odejścia, podczas gdy Tziloco odlatuje, ale zostaje zasypany kamieniami, które opadły przez Kizina. W trakcie lotu, Elena zauważa Kizina i razem z przyjaciółmi niepostrzeżenie mu się przygląda. Mateo mówi przyjaciołom, że Kizin jest jednym z potworów Chatany. Elena każe Jagunom lecieć do pałacu po wsparcie. Po tym, jak Jaguny odleciały, Gabe pyta się Eleny, czy zaczekają na przybycie wsparcia. Naomi natomiast mówi, że czekanie pozwoli Kizinowi wyrządzić więcej szkód. Mateo czyta w księdze, że twarda skóra Kizina jest odporna na każdy rodzaj magii, ale on ma słaby punkt: Nieuchronną łatę na dnie jego lewej stopy. Elena postanawia powstrzymać Kizina, uderzając w jego czuły punkt. Podczas obmyślenia planu, Elena nakazuje Naomi rzucić lasso na drugą stronę wąwozu, gdy wraz z Gabem i Mateo zwabi do niej Kizina, a gdy on przybędzie, ona ma trzymać linę bardzo mocno, a potwór się potknie. Gabe domyśla się, że jak Kizin się potknie, dno jego stopy będzie widoczne. Elena mówi przyjaciołom, że potem uderzą w czuły punkt Kizina wszystkim, co mają. Jak tylko Elena, Gabe i Mateo pobiegli ściągnąć uwagę Kizina, Naomi wykonuje swoją część planu. Gdy Naomi czeka na Kizina, Tziloco wydostaje się spod skał. Naomi zauważa Tziloco i postanawia go złapać, myśląc, że ma czas do przyjścia Kizina. Naomi rusza w pościg za Tziloco i łapie go, więżąc go w magicznej torbie. W tej chwili Naomi zauważa, jak Kizin ściga Elenę, Gabego i Mateo do wyznaczonego miejsca. Elena daje Naomi sygnał, ale zauważa, że nie ma jej tam, gdzie miała być. Naomi biegnie z powrotem na miejsce najszybciej, jak potrafi, ale nie udaje jej się zdążyć na czas. Przez to, że lasso nie było trzymane i leżało na ziemi, Kizin nie potyka się. Elena strzela w Kizina swoim berłem, ale magiczny strzał nie robi wrażenia na twardej skórze potwora. Kizin powala Elenę, która łamie sobie rękę przez upadek. Gabe przybiega Elenie na pomoc, ale Kizin próbuje ich zaatakować. Mateo ratuje Elenę i Gabego za pomocą zaklęcia lewitacji. Kizin łapie Mateo. Gabe próbuje uratować Mateo, ale również zostaje schwytany przez Kizina. Kizin ucieka z Gabem i Mateo. Naomi robi z liany temblak, żeby opatrzyć złamaną rękę Eleny. Elena pyta się Naomi, gdzie ona się podziewała. Naomi wyjaśnia Elenie, że widziała Tziloco i pomyślała, że zdąży wrócić, jak już go złapie. Elena wściekle pyta się Naomi, dlaczego ona wolała ścigać Tziloco wtedy, kiedy była szansa złapania Kizina. Naomi tłumaczy Elenie, że jest nagroda za złapanie Tziloco i że nie próbowała go złapać, ale on był w zasięgu, po czym wyznaje, że potrzebuje pieniędzy. Elena pyta się Naomi, dlaczego jej nie powiedziała, dodając, że ta mogła ją poprosić o pieniądze. Naomi wyjaśnia Elenie, że się wstydziła, bo ta wręczyła jej statek, i że jeśli ma być kapitanem własnego statku, musi zapłacić w swój własny sposób. Elena mówi Naomi, że stawką jest teraz bezpieczeństwo Avaloru, niż jej własne potrzeby, i zarzuca jej, że jej nie ma, kiedy jest potrzebna. Naomi przyznaje Elenie rację i przeprasza ją. W tej chwili przylatują Monsun i Błysk, którzy mówią, że Luna wzywa straż. Elena mówi Jagunom, że Kizin porwał Gabego i Mateo, i razem z Naomi śpieszą chłopakom na ratunek. Kizin zabiera Gabego i Mateo do gniazda Kwietnego Moza. Kizin każe Mateo otworzyć wrota. Mateo rzuca zaklęcie, ale wrota je odbijają. Mateo tłumaczy, że Kwietny Moz zabezpieczył wrota magią. Kizin więc każe Gabemu otworzyć wrota zaklęciem. Gabe tłumaczy Kizinowi, że nie zna się na magii. Kizin wyważa wrota i dostaje się do wnętrza gniazda, ale Kwietnego Moza tam nie ma. Kizin zauważa, że dzbany się ruszają, po czym domyśla się, że to jego uwięzieni przyjaciele. W tej chwili przybywają Elena i Naomi na Jagunach. Elena próbuje zaatakować Kizina swoim berłem, ale nie daje rady go utrzymać przez to, że jej prawa ręka jest kontuzjowana, i ono upada na ziemię, co zwraca uwagę Kizina. Kizin próbuje zaatakować Elenę, ale Naomi go przewraca za pomocą lassa. Na znak Naomi, Gabe rzuca berło Elenie, która z trudem je łapie lewą ręką. Naomi każe Elenie trafić w stopę Kizina. Trzymając berło w lewej dłoni, Elena strzela do celu, ale pudłuje przez to, że nie jest leworęczna. Kizin ucieka Naomi, która upuszcza na ziemię list gończy i potem patrzy na list i torbę z Tziloco. Widząc, jak Kizin próbuje zaatakować Elenę, Naomi wypuszcza z torby Tziloco, który odlatuje, i więzi Kizina w torbie. Wszyscy wydają okrzyk na cześć Naomi. Elena pyta się Naomi, co z Tziloco, który uciekł. Naomi mówi, że Tziloco nie ma znaczenia, bo złapanie Kizina było ważniejsze. Elena zastanawia się, co zrobić z Kizinem. Naomi mówi, że Kwietny Moz na pewno ma dzban dla Kizina. Tziloco wraca do Ash, Estebana, Chatany i Pili, którzy czekają na niego przy bramie. Gdy Tziloco otwiera bramę, Ash mówi drużynie, że znajdą nowych sprzymierzeńców, którzy są bardziej potężni, po drugiej stronie Avaloru, i wszyscy razem przechodzą przez bramę. W Avalorze, Naomi przychodzi do Eleny i pyta się jej, co ona robi. Elena mówi Naomi, że czyta listy, w których napisała, jak bardzo za nią tęskni, i których nie wysłała. Naomi odwzajemnia to, pokazując Elenie listy dla niej, których nie wysłała. Elena wyjaśnia Naomi, że nie chciała zepsuć jej przygody. Naomi wyznaje Elenie, że bez niej to nie była przygoda i że chciałaby być kapitanem własnego statku, ale nie zdała sobie sprawy z tego, jak bardzo tęskni za byciem częścią drużyny, co jest częścią sprawy, która jest od niej o wiele większa, i że to jest jej miejsce. Elena pyta się Naomi, czy ona zostaje. Naomi odpowiada, że tak, po czym mówi, że nie może się doczekać, aż zobaczy minę Dony Palomy na następnym spotkaniu Wielkiej Rady. Elena wyjaśnia Naomi, że nie wiedziała, kiedy ona wróci, więc powołała Julio do rady. Naomi na początku jest niepocieszona, że zajęto jej miejsce w Wielkiej Radzie, ale potem z uśmiechem mówi Elenie, że w takim razie będzie musiała znaleźć inny sposób, żeby służyć. Elena mówi Naomi, że ona jest jeszcze bardziej potrzebna królestwu ze względu na to, co się dzieje, i potem dwie najlepsze przyjaciółki przytulają się ze szczęścia, że jednak będą razem. Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Naomi dowiaduje się, że Ash i Esteban łączą siły z innymi złoczyńcami, i wraca do Avaloru, by ostrzec Elenę. * Okazuje się, że Ash, Esteban, Chatana i Pili połączyli siły z kryształowym nietoperzem o imieniu Tziloco. * Ash, Esteban, Chatana, Pili i Tziloco dostają się do Gwieździstej Doliny, by zwerbować do swojej drużyny potwora o imieniu Kizin, ale on odmawia sojuszu z nimi. * Naomi łapie Tziloco, ale jest zmuszona go wypuścić, żeby złapać Kizina. * Ash, Esteban, Chatana, Pili i Tziloco postanawiają poszukać nowych sprzymierzeńców po drugiej stronie Avaloru. * Naomi zdaje sobie sprawę, że jej miejsce tak naprawdę jest z jej przyjaciółmi, i postanawia zostać w Avalorze, ale nie wraca do Wielkiej Rady. Bohaterowie Główni bohaterowie * Księżniczka Elena * Naomi Turner * Kizin * Tziloco * Esteban Flores * Ash Delgado * Chatana * Pili * Mateo de Alva * Gabe Nunez Pozostali bohaterowie * Monsun * Luna * Błysk * Dostawca okrętowy * Aranaguilitas * Octavio (tło) * Luisa Flores (tło) * Francisco Flores (tło) * Król Verago (wspomniany) * Potwory Chatany (wspomniane) * Kwietny Moz (wspomniany) * Strażnicy króla Verago (wspomnieni) * Dona Paloma (wspomniana) * Julio Guzman (wspomniany) * Królowa Lucia (obraz) * Król Raul (obraz) * Szczenięta Jagunów * Królewscy służący * Cywile Piosenka * Everything's Fine – Elena i Naomi Nawiązania do poprzednich wydarzeń * Naomi wyjechała z Avaloru, żeby żeglować po świecie, w odcinku "The Last Laugh". * Elena wpadła do studni Takainy i jej magia została ulepszona w odcinku "The Magic Within". * Elena i Naomi mają takie samo wspólne zdjęcie, które pochodzi z odcinka "Szpieg w pałacu". Na zdjęciu Naomi ma medal, który dostała w odcinku "Powrót kapitan Turner". * Ash i Esteban postanowili połączyć siły z innymi złoczyńcami w odcinku "Spirit of a Wizard". * Naomi odkopała swój naszyjnik, który zakopała w dzieciństwie, w odcinku "The Last Laugh". * Esteban wpadł do studni Takainy i zdobył magiczne moce w odcinku "Captain Mateo". * Chatana i Pili połączyli siły z Ash i Estebanem w odcinku "The Last Laugh". * Kizin był poprzednio wspomniany w odcinku "Kraina Jagunów". Oficjalnie on debiutuje w tym odcinku. * Elena nauczyła się mocy "Sokole oko" Świetlistego berła w odcinku "Opowieść o dwóch berłach", i mocy "Lśnij" oraz "Świeć" w odcinku "Świetliste berło". * Elena dowiedziała się o Chatanie w odcinku "Not Without My Magic". * Mateo odkrył bibliotekę swojego dziadka w odcinku "Spirit of a Wizard". * Zaklęcie, jakiego Ash użyła, by uwolnić Kizina, to takie samo zaklęcie, które wypuściło Chatanę i Pili na wolność w odcinku "The Last Laugh". * Mateo znalazł Kodeks Maru w odcinku "Zaczarowani". * Luna dołączyła do królewskiej straży Gwieździstej Doliny w odcinku "Luna's Big Leap". * Elena poznała Kwietnego Moza w odcinku "Kraina Jagunów". Przyjaciele Eleny poznali Kwietnego Moza w odcinku "Wyścig po berło". * Dona Paloma dołączyła do Wielkiej Rady w odcinku "Captain Mateo". * W poprzednim odcinku, "The Birthday Cruise", Julio zastąpił Naomi w Wielkiej Radzie po jej odejściu z rady w odcinku "The Last Laugh". Ciekawostki * Naomi czyta tytuł odcinka. * To osiemnasty odcinek, który posiada podsumowanie "W poprzednich odcinkach...". Narratorem w tym odcinku jest Naomi. * W tym odcinku po raz pierwszy pojawia się Tziloco. * W tym odcinku występuje zapaśnik Roman Reigns jako Kizin. * Morał: Bądź szczery ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 3